The Bet Between the Two Genders
by XxJMLxX
Summary: When their is a field day and the males and females make a bet would the guys have to be a butler and would the girls have to be a maid? Read to find out /startover fanfiction/ official fanfic no longer preview
1. PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER! PREVIEW

**Jessie: Hey do this is a preview of the fanfic because I am writing MY PRECIOUS HOWALON! But I actually wrote this story awhile ago and deleted it because I figured I messed up to much in the plot and added to much couples. So please enjoy this 1/3 of chapter 1 to see how it goes. **

**Thank you **

**~starts story~**

"Good morning students, We will have a field day boys against girls. Being your favorite teacher , Narumi, I found that boring so to spice things up i thought that all the boys ,team 1, and girls ,team 2, would write what they want from the other team. They would place their wants in this hat and I will pick the one out of each hat who ever wins would have to do what the other team wants"

"NARUMI-SENSIE THATS NOT COOL!"

"Polka shut up and just write your want on your paper"

mikan POV

i want... All the guys to buy us Howalon. Yeah Thats what I want."

Natsume POv

I want... manga yep just manga

~after everyone puts their wants in the hat~

"ok ladies first... I want to have a butler/bodyguard for 2 weeks..."

"NOOOO I DON'T WANT TO BE A BUTLER!"

"Shut up koko"

"the guys... I want a maid for 2 weeks and the have to call us master"

gasp...

"so Its final tomorrow is field day"

**THIS IS A PREVIEW I WILL CONTINUE THIS AFtEr MY OTHER FANFIC MY PRECIOUS HOWALON **


	2. Chapter 1 the real one

**Jessie: Hey! I finally finished MY PRECIOUS HOWALON! so I will continue. if you read my preview then please skip to the next line**

* * *

**~starts story~**

"Good morning students, We will have a field day boys against girls. Being your favorite teacher , Narumi, I found that boring so to spice things up i thought that all the boys ,team 1, and girls ,team 2, would write what they want from the other team. They would place their wants in this hat and I will pick the one out of each hat who ever wins would have to do what the other team wants"

"NARUMI-SENSEI THATS NOT COOL!"

"Polka, shut up and just write you want on your paper"

Mikan POV

I want... All the guys to buy us Howalon. Yeah Thats what I want."

Natsume POv

I want... manga yep just manga

~after everyone puts they want in the hat~

"ok ladies first... I want to have a butler/bodyguard for 2 weeks..."

"NOOOO I DON'T WANT TO BE A BUTLER!"

"Shut up Koko"

"the guys... I want a maid for 2 1/2 weeks and the have to call us master"

gasp...

"so Its final tomorrow is field day"

* * *

Normal POV

"X+Y=... Because?"

_ god I don't want to be a maid for 2 and a half weeks... This is going to suck_

all the girls agreed that being a maid wouldn't be the funnest thing... Stupid Koko also attached that they have to wear a _cute _maid uniform.

After todays field day the team that wins has to pick a girl or guy by choosing a name out of a magical hat.

Narumi- sensei said that it will start after Junno's class is finished.

Of course the class continues as Junno picks on Mikan.

"Mikan Sakura what is..."

Everyone enjoys it when Junno picks Mikan because he always end up yelling and her and they lose most of class time.

After 40 minutes class ended and everyone had a chance to go eat before Field Day.

"Natsume-Kun? Did you eat yet? I brought some cupcakes I made."

"Polka, I rather starve than eat your horrible cooking."

_I swear when we get married and live under the same roof I'm cooking_..._WTH am I thinking marring a 13 year old girl who still wears polka-dots? I wonder when we grow up will she still be wearin- GOD WHATS WRONG WITH ME!_

"Natsume! Your so mean! I made them from the heart!"

"Well your heart probably taste horrible."

"Natsume! YOU UGLY FOX!"

"Polka, we are going to be late."

* * *

"Ok students! If you have forgotten I shall repeat team 1 and team 2 but during our resent meeting we decided that we would just put teams together.

So Team #1 is:

Natsume

Ruka

Koko

Tusbasa

And Youchi

* * *

Team #2 the team challenging team #1 are :

Miaski

Hotaru

Aoi

Mikan

and Sumire"

* * *

After naming all the teams everyone received a new bet. Sadly team #1 and #2 still has the original bet.

"Hear are the courses we will rotate each course."

Swimming

Sponge race.

three legged race

Mile relay race.

And piggy-back war

* * *

Normal Pov

our main team's order of courses is

Three legged race

sponge race

swimming

Mile relay race

and piggy-back wars.

Shall the games begin

* * *

For the three-legged-race one person has to sit out

Koko and Aoi will be sitting out for this course.

The pairings are

Ruka and Natsume

Tusbasa and Youchi

Mikan and Hotaru

Sumire and Miaski

Of course Youchi used his alice to grow bigger so that he was now the size and age of Tusbasa.

"Hotaru lets work hard ok?"

"Baka."

After everyone was ready the race began

Ruka and Natsume started to run in perfect formation but Ruka was disturbed by a cute bunny.

Mikan started to run but Hotaru wasn't ready. Gravity pulled Mikan down and Hotaru with her. Boy was Mikan going to die.

Youchi and Tusbasa could have won but... No one could win against Sumire and Miaski. As soon as the race started they started to run very fast (anime style) they ran like they weren't even attached.

#1. 0 #2.1

* * *

Review please!


	3. Chapter 2 Sponges

**Jessie: Thank you for read my fanfic so far :).**

**Nagisa:XxJMLxX does not own Gauken Alice or any other character Except ME and the plot!**

* * *

The sponge race was next.

The sponge race is when there is a sponge in a bucket of water. There is two buckets one full of water and the other empty.

The whole team lines up. The person in front of the line grabs the sponge soak it in the water then run to the other side and fill the empty bucket with the water from the sponge.

The bucket ,the one that was empty, with the most water wins!

* * *

Normal POV

Everyone started to line up. As soon as Narumi was about the blow the whistle a scream came from another team.

"Narumi-sensei! Team #11 cheated!"

"NO! You guys cheated."

Of course Narumi had the run to the other team.

* * *

"Onii-chan your going to lose!"

Conversations started to appear but not for long something bad happened.

"Aoi! watch out!"

Natsume grabs Aoi and pulls her towards him.

"Onii-chan who made a bucket of water fall from mid-air?"

Funny thing is that Kitsunme grab a bucket of water and was aiming to pour it onto the girls; Koko blackmailed him.

Quickly Kitsunme flew away.

Everyone wasn't wet from the water...except Mikan of course...but the worst part was that her skirt was white. The water slowly soaked her skirt.

"Polka, you still wear poka-dots after 3 years..."

"PERVERT!"

"It's not my fault your the one showing _us _."

"I'M GOIN-"

"No Sakura... Your shirt..."

Mikan little by little looked at her skirt. And there it was you could she her panties through her skirt.

A Volcano erupted.

~after mikan changed her skirt~

"O.K ready. set. GO!"

Natsume quickly grabbed the sponge and ran to the other bucket. Soon after Tusbasa grabbed the sponge soaked the sponge than ran.

It continued this way until Narumi blew the whistle.

"Team #1 wins!"

* * *

The whole teams of girls and guys didn't make any eye contact.

They are in the swimming suits.

* * *

RxR


	4. Chapter 3 Nosebleed

**Jessie: Sooooo I'm going to upload 2 chapters in one day...**

**Natsume:Because she has no life.**

**Mikan: No it's just cause she want to finish this one to write her other fanfiction. **

**Natsume:Well I hope her other fanfiction makes me able to KISS you.**

**Jessie:maybe...maybe...**

**Mikan:Noooooooooo**

**Tusbasa: XxJMLxX doesn't own Gakuen alice only the plot!**

* * *

Hotaru's POV

Man why am I freakin out? I could turn around take a picture of Nogi and make millions

Ruka POV

I hope Imai doesn't take a picture of me...

Natsume POV

Polka? has a polka-dot bikini... Man I might have a nose bleed...

Mikan POV

I caught a glimpse of Natsume..._speechless... _I hope I'm not blushing...

KokoPOV

haha everyones thoughts are funny mostly Sumire's

Sumire POV

Koko...Natsume...Ruka...and one of the hottest Middle schooler Tusbasa... I'm in paradise. wait... KOKO?

Tusbasa PoV

that devil looks hot...oh shoot NOSEBLEED.

Miaski POV

Why does Tusbasa have a scar on his arm? I'll ask him later...

* * *

"Ok team #1 and team #2 START!"

Sadly everyone else was think about...well you know...

but of course Aoi and Youchi was aware and started to gain a head start... Youchi being very young had a hard time swimming...

"TEAM #2 WINS!"

* * *

Mile relay race

"Since 4 laps makes a mile someone has to sit out."

the two youngest sat out while the two teams chooses who goes first.

Team #1 goes like this

Koko

Natsume

Ruka

Tusbasa

Team #2

Sumire

Mikan

Hotaru

Miaski.

* * *

_Boom _

off Koko and Sumire ran. He ran pretty fast But Sumire was only one step behind. After a minute Koko finished his lap and it was Natsume's turn

Mikan tried her best to catch up to Natsume. But he gain too much of a head start. But Mikan tried her best and end up being neck to neck.

It was Hotaru's and Ruka's turn. This one was interesting. Hotaru quickly ride her duck-scooter and Ruka his bird. Hotaru was in the lead but Ruka's bird started to peck Hotaru's duck and took the lead.

Miaski and Tusbasa. Evil Evil Tsubasa wrote on Miaski's shadow let me have a 10 second head start. Miaski Worked her hardest but that didn't help. The boy's won this one.

#1= 2 #2=2


	5. Chapter 4 Piggy-back wars

**Jessie: awh I'm tired but...as I always say nothing can ever keep me away from . NOTHING! Please enjoy**

**Youchi:Jessie does not own Gakuen alice... But she owns this plot.**

* * *

"Students, We will be doing the final course...Piggy-back wars. For this event you will be allowed to use your alice To be the last one standing in the game. you will nee-"

" Junno-sensei we know can we start the game now?"

"Whatever find a partner."

Someone else was so post to sit out but they worked it out.

Each team faced each other. Natsume on Tusbasa's shoulders, Ruka on a bear, Youchi on Koko. They all stared at, Mikan on Miaski's shoulder's, Hotaru on a weird invention, Aoi on Sumire's shoulder's.

* * *

As soon as the game started Hotaru ,on the shoulders of her Robot, ran towards Ruka. Seriously who would be able to take on a bear?

"Onii-Chan, I'm going to use my alice on You!"

Aoi lost her fire alice, but who would have known she had 2 alices? Her second alice is where she could make very very very small suns that messes up the gravitational pull.

Aoi makes 5 small suns around Natsume. Natsume started to feel gravity pull him down. Tusbasa skillfully grabbed Sumire's shadow and trips her.

Miaski duplicated herself 3 times and ran towards Koko. Koko alice doesn't help with this game. Youchi totally forgot that this was a game and was enjoying the piggy back ride.

Hotaru was heading towards Ruka as he called his rabbits. Hotaru did not care and just stepped on one.

"IMAI, that bunny didn't do anything!"

Ruka called more animals which made Hotaru loose her balance but on the way to falling she grabbed Ruka and took her with him.

Miaski duplicated her self many times and was heading towards Tusbasa. Natsume summoned fired tiny fire balls and threw them at the Miaskis. But they didn't hit the duplicates because stupid Mikan use her alice took away the duplicates and fire balls.

Natsume took this chance and grabbed Mikan's pig tail and nicely placed her on the ground.

"Team #1 wins!"

* * *

"Gomen, guys..."

The boys started to pick the names of there maids ...

Boy this is going to be fun!


	6. Chapter 5 The Bunnyboy

**Jessie: HEY! FOR now one theirs going to be couples NatsumeXMikan is one couple please choose a different couple such as**

**HotaruXRuka**

**SumireXKoko**

**YouchiXAoi**

**TsubasaXMiaski please choose one! **

* * *

READ ABOVE IMPORTANT!

Normal Pov

The boys drew name:

Natsume got miaski

Ruka got Sumire

youchi got Hotaru

Tusbasa got Mikan

koko got Aoi

"You guys can switch maids you know."

First Natsume ran over to Koko and said

"I will never let Aoi be your maid."

All the boys sat around and started to choose there maids..."

"I think the Ruka should have Imai! Because I think he's the closest to her out of all of us. Also we know that if he had anyone else he would be nice to them, but because of all the blackmailing Ruka would love to get Hotaru back! RIGHT?"

"I cannot let my sister be order around by Koko. Who know what kind of perverted things he would make her do? Youchi is the best answer his mind is pure. My sister is so beautiful that even the kindest would do bad things to her *cough* Ruka *cough*.

*Everyone shooked about what natsume said, when it's about his sister... He's serious.*

"Sumire should go to Koko, because this bet is so post to get the girls to be miserable. If she's with Koko it'll be the best out come. If she's with Natsume or Tsubasa she would be in heaven."

After those three were settled Natsume and Tsubasa glared at each other.

"I want mikan."

"Why?"

"Because... If. I don't have Mikan I'll order Miaski to kick your butt."

"...OK..."

* * *

When the guys finished they came up to the girls and told them who they got.

"Aoi."

"Yay! I get Youchi-kun!"

"Sumire." Koko smirked

"SERIOUSLY I COULD HAVE HAD ANY OF THE HOTTEST GUYS IN SCHOOL AND I ENDED UP HAVING KOKO!"

"Miaski..."

"I don't actually care now.. like Tsubasa wouldn't make me do anything bad? Right?"

"..."

"RIGHT?"

All was left was Ruka and Natsume.

"Bro, Natsume go first, who knows what Hotaru would do to me?"

"tch."

Nastsume walked between the two girls and grabbed Mikan.

"NOOOOOOO! WHY NATSUME! HOTARU SAVE meeeeeeeeeee."

"So I get the bunny boy?"

"..."


	7. Chapter 6

**Jessie: Yo! Excuse me, but I have a trade! I will write longer Chapters if you guys review, or in this case vote! I really do need votes to know what side couple to write about...Even if you don't want anyone to know your name...or your not of age to have an account just go to the bottom put your name as VOTE and just right three letters ****you can choose from: **

**HxR**

**YxA**

**KxS**

**TxM**

**Please please vote! Your have until three chapters? Or sooner! To vote. **

**Thank you and please enjoy this chappy.**

* * *

Normal POV

A hazel eyed brunette opened her eyes unhappy. Today was the start where she got ordered around. Her eyes raced around thinking about where she was right now.

~_flashback!~_

_"NO HOTARU SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeee"_

_"Polka shut up, she can't leave Ruka's side until a week and a half."_

_"uhmmhm, why did you have to choose my name..."_

_"I didn't choose your name, I traded because no one else wanted a little girl like you."_

_"Ehhh? Natsume doesn't that mean you wanted me?"_

_"No I didn't want a 14 year old girl who still wears...Ichigo Kara?"_

_"NATSUME! how did you...PERVERT!"_

_"Polka, whats with your screaming! God I didn't even peek, I was guessing...So I guess correctly."_

_Natsume smirked proudly._

_" YOU BASTARD! I'M going TO KILLLLLLL YOU!"_

_"Sorry Ichigo, But I'm the master here :p! Your first order is...tell me a S-e-c-r-e-t."_

_"uhhhhhh..."_

_"Ichigo we all have secrets.."_

_SHIT what do I tell him? _

_"No I don't..."_

_"Polka...tell me..."_

_"...I find Yuu annoying?"_

_"I know you find me annoying..."_

_"nooooo...Natsume! Yuu Y-U-U."_

_"Who else knows this?"_

_"Hotaru."_

_"Not a secret."_

_"..."_

_"Fine ,but if you don't tell me one you have to sleep in my room for the whole time your my maid."_

_"but-but Natsume..."_

_"To bad."_

_~end of flashback~_

* * *

Mikan POV

But...I remember sleeping on the couch why is it so comfortable? I look a around and saw that I'm on Natsume's bed. I looked to my right and saw Natsume.

He's so close...he looks so calm when he's sleep. Not like that devil When he's awake. Haha seeing him like this makes me remember how we first met.

Natsume changed a lot... His hair is still the same...but his face got smaller...wait is he growing a beard?

I continued to stare at him...until he opened his eyes.

"What are you staring at?"

"This just reminded me about how we met."

NATSUME!"

* * *

Natsume POV

"This just reminded me about how we met."

I grabbed Mikan a wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Natsume!"

Her voice make my shirt made my chest warm.

"Natsume?"

"Polka...shhhhh...I'm tired."

"Oh ok... Good night Natsume."

I lied.. i just wanted to hold her

"And good night Mikan.."

she feel asleep in a couple minutes.

Man this is going to be a good week in a half.

VOTE!


	8. Chapter 7 :3

**Jessie:I only got two votes please please vote! If you don't understand go to chapter 5 and vote!**

* * *

READ THE. TOP PLEASE

Normal POV

"Polka...Polka wake up..."

"Five more minutes..."

"No Polka...We slept for half of the day."

"WHAT!"

"Hey...Don't scream. It's not my fault that you thought my arms was the most comfortable place in the world."

"NO I didn't do anything! y-y-You hugged me first!"

"If you didn't think my arms are comfortable then why did you fall asleep so fast?"

"...because...becuase.."

"Polka...we need to get ready I need to get stuff at central town..."

"CENTRAL TOWN!"

"Polka nooo more yelling. I'm going def."

"Sorry...Natsume..."

* * *

Natsume POV

Mikan brushed her teeth and put on her clothes...In the bathroom..:(.

I took off my shirt think she would take forever to change. I started to look for another shirt ~shirtless~

Mikan comes out all changed while i'm still looking for a shirt.

"Natsume..."

"What Polka?"

"Shirtless..."

"Seriously? Don't you go to the beach sometimes? You probualy saw some shirtless guys before."

"No...I never went to the beach before."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah..."

* * *

Normal POV

Mikan and Natsume finally got to central town. Natsume instantly walked over to the Howalon stand and gave Mikan a box full of it.

"NaNe...Natsume? Why did you buy me Howalon?

"There was a sale..."

"oh...Thank you Natsume!"

Natsume walked over to the manga store and bought another series.

"Natsume...Why do you buy manga?"

"passed time.."

They both walked out of the store.

"NATSUME-KUN I LOVE YOU!"

"I LOVE NATSUME-KUN"

"PLEASE ACCEPT MY FEELINGS!"

Everyone started to crowd them both. Mikan soon started to get pulled away from Natsume.

"Mikan, where are you? SHIT!"

Natsume quickly formed and fire wall.

"Natsume-kun! I'm over here!"

Natsume saw Mikan in the back of the crowd and ran, and grabbed mikan. He quickly ran away from his fan girls.

"I freakin' hate all of them."

"Natsume...I can't see them anymore we can stop running."

"Polka, Sorry..."

"What are you sorry about?"

"I-I don't know."

* * *

Mikan POV

I saw myself being pulled away from Natsume.

I watch everyone confess to Natsume why can't I do that.

before I know it Natsume grabs me and runs.

"I don't know."

"Natsume...I-I love you."

READ THE BOTTOM!

* * *

**Please review not the best chapter and please vote! Won't upload another chapter till I get enough votes.**


	9. Chapter 8 her and her Howalon

**Jessie: Enjoy this chapter. And please continue to vote. **

* * *

Mikan's POV

"Natsume I-I love you."

I whispered

Shit Imma need to get out of this!

"I LOVE YOU HOWALON!"

"GEZZZS POLKA! Why are you yelling all of a sudden? "

"My Howalon..."

THANK GOD HE DIDN'T HEAR!

"Ok I'll buy a another one...BUT! As my maid you have to feed me half of it.."

"But-But MY howalon..."

"To-bad."

* * *

Natsume's POV

"feed me half of it."

I hate Howalon, I mean H-A-T-E. But If Polka feeding me...It probably taste sooooo much better. Then again I bought it for her...and ONLY she will eat it.

I quickly bought her the howalon and handed it to her. We started to walk to the Sakura. Tree.

I noticed that she has not open the box of howalon the whole way.

"Polka, you haven't open the box of howalon."

"I didn't want to start eating it and not be able to stop."

"And why do to not want to stop"

I saw her eyes widen. She's probably thinking

_OH NO! He's going to tease me! _And stuff.

"Because...Because I have to feed you as much as you want."

"You took that seriously? What on earth would I want your clumsily hands feed me Howalon, I'll probably get my shirt stained."

"WHAT?! I COULD HAVE EATEN IT SOONER!"

"SShshsh, Polka stop shouting! Your killing all Ruka-_pyon_'s animal friends."

"Meanie..."

We finally got to the sakura tree, I sat down and So did Polka. I looked at how close we are sitting.

We used to sit 180 degrees apart and now 20? ( they sat used to sit straight across from each other threw a tree)

We sat there quietly staring at the sakura petals. I was slowly closeing my eyes to enjoy the wind surrounding the both of us. I started to enjoy her-

I quickly opened up my eyes and looked at Mikan.

"What is this?"

"Howalon"

I slowly started to chew.

"I told you, you didn't need to feed me it. Actually dont give any of it to me at all."

"Then give it back."

"what wai-"

* * *

Normal POV

Mikan slyly pressed her lips onto Natsume's. She somehow got the half eaten howalon into her own mouth. As soon as she received it she slowly pulled away from the kiss.

Mikan pulled away and laid her forehead against Natsume's.

She slowly started to chew.

Natsume stared at Mikan for awhile still shooked.

"Polka?"

"I didn't want to lose a good peice of howalon."

"No Polka, that was not feel like you only wanted the howalon."

He quickly lifted his forehead off her's

"...I-I"

"You didn't want the howalon. You wanted to kiss me."

"N-uhh"

"Just as much as I wanted the kiss you."

Natsume slammed his lips onto her's again. And that was to start of there make-out session.

~after...awkward~

"Natsume I'm tired I want to go to sleep."

"Tch lets go."

they both changed there clothes...separately...

Mikan jumped onto the very-very comfortable couch. And laid down.

"Sorry Polka."

he carried Mikan over to his bed, Bridal style.

"N-natsume!"

"Shut up and sleep."

he put her down and laid next to her.

"Natsume...w-What are we now?"

"Your mine."

he peeked her lips, wrapped his arms around her waist and closed his eyes. He truly never felt so comfortable in him life.

She shrugged her shoulders put her head onto Natsume's chest, the best pillow in the world, and closed her eyes.

"Night Natsume."

"Hn."

They both closed there eye's happily, sadly they won't feel that way for awhile.

* * *

**review please!**


	10. Chapter 9 FINAL

** Jessie:...HEY! This is going to be the final chapter of The Bet Between the Genders! I know you guys are probably like "WTH I thought that it wouldn't end!" I know, I know it's very-very sudden...but so many new stories popped into my head! BUT! Do not worry there shall be a ver-very odd sequel! If any of you guy's been reading I Want to Be Her Sempai that will be ending soon to...but there will be a sequel also! I'm sooo happy I've reached 21 reviews! I mean it! I'm extremely happy...Please enjoy this chapter. And stay AWESOME!**

* * *

Mikan POV

"Ne, Natsume... I love you...JK! I'm very-very sorry but I understand you want to read this chapter but! You will be very very pissed when you finish it! Unless you read the top! It is very-very important!"

"JMl-san! Why did you trick your readers! They're very important to you right? Then why would you?"

"Stupid! Polka there so important that this idiot author had to trick EVERYONE And force them to read it because IT'S EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!

* * *

Real Mikan POV (Gomen)

I woke up today In my bedroom...

"God...I miss being his maid..."

"Polka, Did you miss me so much you had to sneak into my room?"

Oh yeah...

~flashback~

After *cough* chapter 8 *cough* Natsume and I went to class together every single day, hung out every single day, and slept in the same bed every single day. Well while I was his maid... That ended yesterday.

~yesterday~

We went to class, of course he _ordered _me to hold his hand...

we walked it class and took a huge breath... We hadn't told any one yet.

I let go of his hand gave him a smile...as he shouted

"WHAT THE HELL POLKA!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

God this better make them believe that we hate each other soooo much.

He loosen his tie, I wetted my hands and touched Natsume's shirt and my skirt so they could absorb the water.

We quickly opened the door.

"I ORDERED YOU TO DO SOME THING AND YOU DID, WELL LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID! YOU BAKA!"

"HEY! LOOK AT MY SKIRT!"

Please someone stop us soon...I don't like doing these stuff...

"IT'S NOT MY PROBLEM YOU DID IT YOUR SEL-"

"Sakura...Natsume please stop! Your making a seen!"

"But-but Ruka-Pyon he-he."

"It doesn't matter Baka you need more self control!"

"Hotaru..."

THANK THE GODS!

I quickly sat down, Next to Natsume as he hands me a notebook.

I open it to the first page.

_Seriously you hurt my ears! Stop you alice so I can dry up your skirt...and remember KOKO! _

_ -NH_

Koko you might ask. Well to keep this from every one I give Natsume alice stones. Since there so small I give him one everyday. I quickly thought of something else so Koko couldn't read me, and turned off my alice.

Natsume made very-very small fire balls as they circle around my skirt, No one can see them except me. Yes yes I have a new alice! Just kidding. It's just that I'm the closest to them.

HOWALON HOWALON

That's all I thought about. After my skirt dried. I used my alice and wrote

_Thank's Natsume! You know that were the only ones talking on this paper I don't need _

_-NH! Waist of lead... :P_

I passed the paper too him as I poked his hand.

Our conversation went like this:

* * *

_-NH! Waist of lead... :P_

* * *

_Hn_

* * *

_NATSUME HYUUGA THIS IS PAPER NO SLANG ALLOWED _

* * *

_God Polka I swear I can heard your screaming through paper. _

* * *

_Can't your at least write my real name on paper? ^_^_

* * *

_NOPE, your lucky. I even capitalize Polka. _

* * *

__-_ Meanie! Why did I fall in love with you!_

* * *

_Because I'm H-O-T!_

* * *

STOP it right there! I admit that Natsume Hyuuga is Hot, NO beyond HOT. Why on earth did God have to give him the fire alice? He's Hot enough with his looks do they have to make him hot inside too? GOD give other guys a chance!

* * *

I grabbed the paper and wrote

~back to convo~

* * *

_Yeah right! _

* * *

_What took you so long? As my maid tell me what you were thinking! _

* * *

_NO Over my died body! _

* * *

_You know if you died I would go with you and find out! _

* * *

MAN why soo sweet all of a sudden?

* * *

_I will never ever tell YOU_

* * *

_Tell me! Your my MAID! You know if you don't it'll be extended. Oh-wait YOU WANT IT TO BE extended HUH! _

* * *

_Noooooooooo_

* * *

_THEN T-E-L-L ME_

* * *

Why cruel world?

* * *

_I thought that why did god have to make you so hot...Your looks already yells out hot. And your alice is fire...did he have to make you hot in the inside too?...and i thought why couldn't they give other guys a chance..._

* * *

I pass it to Natsume and stare at him to see his reaction. His eyes grew wide and he smiled.I thought everything was done until...HE STARTED TO LAUGH!

He started to chuckle very loudly that everyone stared at him

"Why is he laughing?"

everyone was in shocked

"I'm glad that Natsume's Is in a good mood."

THAT IS WHY I LOVE NARUMI-SENSIE!

"Natsume! Are you ok?"

"Ruka-I'm-Ok-"

He continued to laugh again...and again and everyone started to laughed with him. they couldn't help it! Seeing Natsume laughing it was a shocker,but It showed that he had a heart right?

class ended soon and we both headed outside

"So I'm EXTREMILY HOT huh Polka!"

"Natsume! It's not my fault you know my mind goes everywhere!"

"Your such a baka!"

I'm so Glad he changed...he changed into a guy who treasured his life.

* * *

~end of flashback~

"Oh sorry...I forgot...

There was a thunderstorm last night...I got scared...

"I never thought that you would want to use that key I gave you soooooo badly."

God he never stops teasing me...

"I Love You."

"I Know Polka, but are You ready to tell the world?"

"Are you saying? "

"Yes, I'm going to let every guy out there know that If they were to touch you they could bet on waking up in hell."

"NATSUME!"

And We told everyone. but sadly someone wasn't happy to hear that...My best friend Hotaru Imai.

~END~

READ THE BOTTOM.

* * *

the sequel will be called 'Approval'

Approval

After telling everyone about their relationship, Mikan and Natsume thought that everything was going to be O.K. But sad to say Both of there best friends has not Approved. "Were best friend's I hope you make the right choice"-Hotaru Imai.

* * *

Our Child the Sakura Tree

"Polka, the Sakura tree we always hang out at is about to die, Someone poisoned it. I'll find out who did, but before we must plant a new one. A new Sakura Tree, and we shall treat it like is was our child." -Natsume Hyuuga

* * *

That Bitch Cinderella

A HUGE twist in Cinderella. Mikan Sakura dances at a ball with the hottest bachelor Natsume Hyuuga. Of course she leaves a slipper,not a glass shoe. Like always the "prince" makes EVERY girl in the world try it on. But before it got to Mikan, it fit another womens foot? "Everyone calls her Cinderella because their story is so alike. Did anyone know the Cinderella is a Bitch? Natsume Hyuuga? No I don't give a crap about him, I just want my 10 dollar slipper back." -Mikan Sakura (it won't be this long in the summary)

* * *

How to solve the 4th shape Alice

THE SEQUEL OF I Want to be Her sempai!

"Natsume's going to die, I need to find a way to keep it from happening. And I don't care If I end up taking his place."-Mikan Sakura

* * *

Please Look Out For My Stories!


End file.
